The Lights of My Hopes
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Multi-crossover! Usagi went to Mamoru's but she ends up dieing. Then she went to heaven, as the senshis have a new enemy. Chapter 4 uploaded! I won't continue if you don't give me at least twenty reviews.
1. From Heaven to Hell

THE LIGHTS OF MY HOPES: FROM HEAVEN TO HELL  
  
Usagi was carrying a basket of baked cookies towards Mamoru's apartment. The sky was as clear as fresh water in the morning. The way the sun shone you would think it was literally bowing to the Tsuki no Hime.  
  
She was climbing the stairs when she had this feeling that something was wrong. As she walked her ponytails trailed swiftly behind her as she walked to the door.  
  
When she was in front of the apartment's door she started to reach for the knob when, all of a sudden, Mamoru opened the door while kissing a red headed woman. Usagi gasped as the basket fell on to the ground. The contents flew out onto the floor. The pain from her heart traveled through her body to her arms then out her fingers.   
  
Mamouru was in shock then shouted, "Usako!" as she ran down the stairs. He quickly ran after her while hearing the red headed girl shouting at him to stay with her.  
  
Usagi ran with all her might. Her vision clearly stated that tears blinded her. For once she was graceful, taking two steps at a time. She could hear Mamoru shouting at her to stop running then he shouted that he could explain. Like, whatever!  
  
She ran onto the street, not realizing the fact that a truck was heading for her way. Mamoru stopped at the sidewalk and was about to shout STOP, but it was too late the truck slammed into her, instantly killing her.  
  
~PARK~  
  
Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto were walking towards the park when they gasped in pain and disbelief, 'Usagi,' they thought as they felt the warm, pure aura disappear.   
  
~OUTTER MANSION~  
  
Hakura and Hotaru were listening to Michiru playing the violin when one note went off key, 'Usagi,' they thought as a tear slid down Hotaru's face.  
  
~TIME GATES~  
  
Setsuna was at the time gates. Why couldn't she see the future before this happened!? Her horror-stricken face specifically told people that pain was going through her.  
  
~ME TALKING~  
  
Something's for sure. We know that those eight girls just lost their "Light of Hope."  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
Queen Selenity was quite calm about all this since now, after all the pain her daughter had gone through, could finally rest in peace in heaven with her mother. Not only that but meet her father as well.  
  
The Queen of the Moon sighed as she sat on her throne while she felt Usagi's soul enter the heaven gate, "Hotohori, Allen," She commanded as a brown-headed emperor and a blond haired swordsman appeared in front of one of the queen goddess, bowing. Selenity drew in a breath and continued, "Please go and lead my daughter, Usagi-hime, here."  
  
"Hai, Selenity-sama," they chorused.   
  
Selenity inhaled again as she sat back on her throne, 'It's going to be hell explaining things to her.' She thought.  
  
~SOMEWHERE~  
  
Usagi, in her princess form, was floating in pure white. Warmth surrounded her. She kept on floating until she descended on her back on something soft, 'Too soft.' She thought in confusion. She opened her cerulean eyes, after a while looking around at the endless blue sky she pushed herself in a sitting position.  
  
She then closed her eyes, 'So many good auras,' She thought in suspicion.   
  
"Hello, fair lady," a hand popped into her vision. She looked up to stare into beautiful blue eyes. Usagi smiled slightly, but took the hand and let the man pull her up, "My name is Allen Sezar (please tell me how it's spelt) and my comrade here is Seishuku but you can call him Hotohori." He introduced while taking her hand and kissed it.  
  
Usagi blinked once and turned to the other man and blushed to be in the presence of two very kawii men.  
  
Hotohori smiled, 'She's kawii when she blushes,' he thought, "Please follow us to Selenity-sama," He said to her.  
  
"You mean my mother?" she asked as Allen nodded while motioning her towards a marbled building.   
  
While walking Usagi asked, "Where am I?"  
  
Allen smiled, "This is heaven."  
  
Usagi stopped in mid step, "I'm dead?"  
  
Hotohori stared at her in bewilderment, "Of course."  
  
"But what will my friends do?" She asked as they began to walk again.  
  
Hotohori smiled, 'She just like Miaka,' "They will just have to get over it,"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, but she still walked along the duo, 'I'm going to miss them...'  
  
"Usagi-hime? We're here,"Allen said.  
  
Usagi looked at him with unshed tears and nodded as the duo left her.  
  
'I hope she's okay,' Allen thought sadly.  
  
~INSIDE THE PALACE~  
  
Usagi entered the hallway and into the throne room.  
  
"Usagi, please sit," Selenity said calmly with a smile as a chair appeared behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi nodded as she sat down. She was about to open her mouth but Selenity interrupted her.  
  
"Usagi, you do know why you're here?" Usagi nodded. Of course she knew, after all the fighting for love and justice, pain and torture... heaven is the most likely place she'll be.   
  
Selenity sighed as Usagi just stared at her mother in worry for her mother seemed quite tired, "Usagi, have you ever wondered who your father was and why he was never there for you?"  
  
Now as her mother pointed it out, she never really knew who he was. He wasn't even there at her birth or anything. He was never there to give advice in any battle she had been in or help her through the pain; it was always her mother, Queen Selenity, "Know you mention it, I want to know who father is,"  
  
The Queen drew in a breath to calm her senses, "It started when I met your father in the garden, and your father was always hard to resist by any girl, " Usagi blushed at that comment, "You know one thing leads to another. Oh, you father's name is Richard. He was a blond haired and blue-eyed man. (Made Richard up, deal with it) I loved him and still do. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one to fall for him. He had and still have many wives."  
  
"How?" Usagi thought in shock.  
  
Selenity took another breath as she continued, "Usagi, your father is god,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Usagi yelled in shock. Her sudden eruption was echoed throughout heaven.  
  
~ON EARTH~  
  
It was raining... pretty hard on a Saturday. Ami bit her lower lip as she stood in front of Usagi's grave. In her hands she held a bouquet a red rose. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke, "Usagi... it's been a day," Ami smiled, "Time passes quickly... too quickly," Ami licked her lips as more tears made their way down her cheek. (Heaven and earth's time is different.)  
  
She was about to say something else until a ball of energy directly hit her on the heart. The great energy was driving into her wanting something very valuable. Ami let out a blood-curling scream of true pain. It continued to give her immense pain until a blue crystal shaped like a diamond a.k.a. the Mercury star seed.   
  
Once the star seed was forced out its carrier's body Ami instantly let the bouquet drop on Usagi's grave. Her eyes held no life. Another tear strolled out of her eyes, "Usagi," she whispered as she fell onto the damp ground. At last with one more tear she faded away as if she was trash.  
  
But before a hand could snatch the star seed it flew towards heaven toward something, someone to be exact.  
  
~HEAVEN~   
  
Selenity was a bit taken back by Usagi's reaction but she still stood there calmly, "Usagi calm down," She commanded.  
  
Usagi was panting in shock as her sixth sense kicked in as she felt a familiar energy fade but another energy faded as well, 'Probably people dieing from age,' she thought as she ignored the fading energies of people.  
  
"Listen I'm not the only wife of Richard, therefore you're not the only child of God, understood?" Selenity asked.  
  
"So I have sisters and brothers?" Usagi asked, just to be sure.  
  
Selenity nodded, "But only sisters, your father is still waiting for a boy. You have three older sisters and two younger sisters,"  
  
Usagi only nodded as Selenity went on, "They are Miaka, Hitomi, Relena, Sakura and Tomoyo." Selenity explained, "You'll go to Heaven High for further education."  
  
Usagi's face faulted as she crashed onto the floor, "School?" She whined.  
  
Selenity nodded, "It would help you meet other people."  
  
Usagi whined again.  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
The next day was different to Usagi; everywhere she went everywhere was white, she really needed to get use to this heaven thing. She woke up two hours early thanks to her mother. But Selenity said that an early start could give her the advantage in meeting people.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes again as she thought of what her mother told her, 'Yeah right, who's going to school at 7 o'clock?'  
  
She was walking towards Heaven High until, as usual, she knocked into someone, "Sorry, I wasn't watching," she apologized.  
  
"No it's ok," The male voice replied. Usagi looked up just to look into sapphire eyes, "My name is Quartre,"  
  
She smiled, "Usagi,"  
  
His eyes widened as they started to walk towards Heaven High, "Your Usagi-hime?"  
  
Usagi nodded, 'He's kawii,'  
  
Then Quartre's face became straight. Usagi leaned over to look at his face as he began to talk again, "Look out for your sister, Relena-hime."  
  
Usagi stared at him as if he was crazy but she nodded. Once they stepped on school property a voice started her, "Well another whore,"   
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at that comment and was about to go up to the honey browned haired girl, but she was held back by Quartre, "Relena-sama, good morning," He greeted nicely while bowing.  
  
Usagi was in shock. Relena then spoke again in a voice that told everyone that she was number one, "Rise Quartre," Relena smiled but it disappeared as Relena turned towards Usagi, "And please teach this bitch some manners." With that said she turned and walked away.  
  
Quartre turned to the now fuming with anger Usagi and said, "She's Relena," he indicated the girl who acted as if she was the best, "and unfortunately God and Shinigami chose her to become the mistress of the cosmos star seed a.k.a. the user of light and darkness."  
  
They started to walk again, "But why her?"  
  
Quartre sighed, he hated explaining everything to new comers, and "You see Relena's mother, Lina-sama, is God's favourite Goddess. Therefore she convinced God that Relena was the perfect choice to be the ruler of the universe once the cosmos star seed is found."  
  
"God doesn't have the star seed?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Correct," replied Quartre as they stopped in the hallway.  
  
"But how will they get the cosmos star seed?" she asked curiously.   
  
"By killing the sailor senshi," he explained as Usagi dropped her books.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked silently just to make sure.  
  
Quartre took a breath and said slowly in concern; almost everyone knew what she had gone through and what the senshis were meant to her, "In order to get the center of the universe, which is the cosmos star seed, the star and planet powers must merge together. And the only way Relena can get the star seed is to kill all the senshis and merge their star seed by her bare hands."  
  
Usagi was in shock and was half panting and half crying as if she was chocking. She licked her lips and fan out of school only to be knocked down by a ball of energy, and since she was dead, the energy only knocked her down.   
  
Usagi sat up and stared at her soon to be nightmare, Relena.  
  
Relena shook her index finger in the air, "Bad, bad girl, you know you should stay at school or you'll get more then that." By now a whole crowd of angels gathered around to see who is Relena's victim this time.  
  
Usagi got up, bit her lower lip, and practically staring full hatred at her sister while boys gathered behind Relens. Quartre went up behind Usagi, holding her books while whispering in her ear a warning, "She might be your third oldest sister, but she packs the most punch out of almost everyone except for God and the other Goddesses," he handed the books back to her then took her hand and dragged her into the school as the bell rang.   
  
~MATH CLASS~  
  
Usagi wasn't paying attention to the angel teacher, instead she was thinking, 'that huge energy lost was Ami... I'm sorry I didn't stop them...' a tear dropped to the ground which got seeped into the fluffy cloud.   
  
~EARTH~  
  
Minako was walking along the sidewalk around eleven o'clock. Her shadow trailed behind her. She was alone since Usagi's death, now it's Ami. No one had any hope in defeating this new enemy who wants star seeds. No one believed in herself or anyone either.  
  
Ever since Usagi's death everyone were alone. Outters stuck to themselves as the inners scattered all around Tokyo. If for some reason they bump into each other they would say a friendly, "Hi," or just ignore each other. All that happened in two days, 'Usagi everything is in chaos. No one was lying when they said that you were our light of hope,' Minako thought.  
  
Pain was written in her eyes. She stood there on the sidewalk as people of all ages walked pass her. She didn't even care to dodge the ball of energy that had her death written on it. Citizens ran screaming from the disappearing body. Then a mysterious hand grabbed the orange star seed before it could fly to heaven.  
  
~NOWHERE~  
  
The blue star seed sprang from the clouds as a ghostly figure formed around the star seed. The figure was Sailor Mercury. Her eyes were closed which gave her an angelic look. As soon as her feet touched the soft substance her eyes opened.  
  
'Usagi...' she thought as she walked silently towards the pure energy of her friend.  
  
~HEAVEN HIGH~  
  
It was now lunchtime. Students were hurrying to their friends. Usagi was sitting under a tree while she leaned her back against the trunk of a tree. She held her lunch box tightly, 'Minako,' she thought sadly as she felt someone claim her star seed.   
  
"Usagi!" greeted a girl with brown hair with odangos as well, "Hi my name is Miaka your oldest sister, and this is,"  
  
"Hitomi," the other girl with light brown hair in a boyish hair cut.  
  
Usagi smiled, "So your also my sisters?" she asked, 'They seem nice,' she thought.  
  
The one named Hitomi nodded as they sat beside her, one on each side.  
  
"So what do you think of Relena?" Miaka asked as she took a sandwich out of her lunchbox.  
  
"I dislike her," Usagi replied while she took her cookies out.   
  
"I don't blame you. The only reason why she attracts boys is that she was chosen by father to become the ruler of the universe," Hitomi said, already liking Usagi.  
  
"But I don't understand, why did Shinigami pick her?" Usagi asked in confusion.  
  
Miaka inhaled then explained, "Father promised Shinigami that he could marry any of us,"  
  
Usagi gasped in disbelief, "He used us?!"  
  
Hitomi licked her lips and nodded even though she couldn't quite understand why her own father would even use his daughters that way.   
  
"Hello your majesties," greeted Quartre with Hotohori and Allen following behind him.  
  
Usagi took one second to get out of her state of shock to acknowledge the boys.  
  
"This is..." Quartre started.  
  
"Hotohori and Allen," Usagi helped him.  
  
Quartre blinked, "Um... yeah,"  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
"Well how's everyone?" Allen asked in a gentlemen way.   
  
"We're fine," Miaka replied.  
  
"HEY!" yelled another girl with brown hair who dragged another girl with black hair. They were around the age of ten.  
  
They stopped in front of the group while panting for air.  
  
Hotohori smiled, "This is Sakura and Tomoyo, your younger sisters." Each girl nodded at her name.  
  
"Hi," said the one called Tomoyo with a smile, "I hope you'll enjoy it here,"  
  
"Not if Relena is around," Sakura putted in.  
  
Everyone laughed. Usagi was already enjoying Heaven.  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Makoto stood near the pond; she stared blankly at her reflection. She couldn't cry any more, she's all out. She had just felt the last soul of Minako's body disappear into nothing. She could feel Minako's star seed in the hands of another, 'Usagi... Ami... Minako...'   
  
She blinked once, 'I'm sorry everyone for not being there for all of you,'  
  
Makoto could feel a immense energy gather behind her. She also know that with out Usagi she had no hope in defending herself therefore she didn't even resist as the energy drilled into her body and pushed her soul out, her star seed. The mysterious hand grabbed the green star seed so it wouldn't reach heaven. It might have missed Mercury, but it'll just get that one in heaven.  
  
"Usagi..." Makoto gasped silently as she slowly floated away  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
Usagi was walking down the hallway of Heaven High happily since she made friends with a lot of people. It was already the end of the school day. Then her head snapped up as she felt Makoto's star seed being claimed. Usagi blinked her tears away as she quickly stormed out of the school.  
  
"Crybaby," teased a mocking voice of Relena.   
  
Usagi stopped as she shut her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears in.  
  
"You're weak," Relena insulted again.  
  
Miaka and Hitomi pushed their way through the crowd; Quartre, Allen and Hotohori were already at the front watching the fight seriously. Sakura and Tomoyo were with boys; they were biting their lips.  
  
Usagi eyes snapped open and she turned around as a tear escaped the barrier she put on, "What do you know!?" she screamed. Her hands formed into a fist.  
  
The boys behind Relena moved closer to her just in case. Relena smirked and raise her hand as a crystal ball formed in her hand, "Look she commanded,"  
  
Everyone stared at the ball. Usagi looked at it calmly as she saw a girl in a priestess outfit praying to a fire, 'Rei...' Usagi thought.  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Rei sat on her knees while her hands formed into a shape telling people she was praying, 'Ami, Minako and Makoto were dead and they never even fought to protect themselves,' she thought. How did she know? If the girls did fight back she would have felt their energies rise.  
  
'Ever since Usagi's death all the girls lost their belief and hope,' Rei though as her hand split apart from the praying shape. She fell forward as she used her hands to support her weight. She licked her lips as droplets after droplets of her tears fell onto the wooden floor.   
  
~BACK TO HEAVEN~  
  
Usagi saw everything, how Rei was praying then she cried, "And that's not all," said Relena, immediately getting Usagi's attention as a ki ball formed in Relena's other hand. Relena then smirked and said darkly, "Come on Usagi, say good-bye," She said as she threw the energy ball. It zoomed through the air in high speed then headed towards its target in Tokyo.   
  
~BACK TO EARTH~  
  
Rei didn't even move as she felt an evil energy coming closer to her. She shut her mouth tightly to keep her screams into moans; she refused to show pain to the enemy.   
  
She fell onto the ground weakly. She then said softly, "Usagi... I know you can hear me..." Rei smiled then continued, "Even if we are dead... We still believe in you," Rei drew her last breath and died.  
  
~SOMEWHERE ELSE ON EARTH~  
  
"The inners are dead," stated Hotaru in sadness.  
  
"They didn't even put up a fight," Michiru said which frowning.  
  
"How can they when our light of hope is gone?" Hakura asked.  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!" a painful scream can be heard. Usagi sobbed in short painful gasped not even taking her eyes off the crystal ball.  
  
"That's not all," taunted Relena as a hole appeared in front of her. Relena then put her hand through.  
  
In the crystal ball Usagi saw through her tears that Relena's hand appeared in the sacred fire room, the hand grabbed the sparkling red star seed, claiming it. Relena pulled her hands out of the hole and revealed the jewel in her hand. It then disappeared in Relena's sub-dimensional pocket.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Miaka and Hitomi had unshed tears in their eyes. Quartre, Hotohori and Allen frowned.  
  
Usagi snapped, "YOU BITCH!!!" she screamed as she slapped Relena across the face. Everyone gasped.  
  
Relena was in shock. She held the side of her face with her hand. She narrowed her eyes on Usagi, "Why you!" She was going to blast Usagi when God appeared.  
  
"What's going on!?" he yelled.  
  
Relena put her puppy eyes on, "Usagi slapped me, father,"  
  
God turned to Usagi. Compared to the puppy eyed Relena, the staring hatred Usagi didn't stand a chance to win this fight.  
  
God glared at Usagi disappointed, Usagi just glared at God. She didn't care if he was her father, all she knows is that her sister killed four of her friends and that her FATHER was never there for her.  
  
The other four princess and the three boys was shocked that Usagi would even think of slapping Relena.  
  
"Usagi?" God said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Yes, I did slap her," Usagi had no intentions in dropping her bravery for her friends; Relena smirked.  
  
God was obviously mad; he then snapped his fingers and everyone appeared in some sort of a judging building.   
  
Usagi was in the middle with everyone sitting in chairs above her. She spotted Miaka, Hitomi, Sakura and Tomoyo sitting near each other. Her mother and the other four goddesses sat near God. Relena and her mother sat on each side of God.  
  
"Usagi, this is the Heaven Court," God said.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes as Relena's mother Lina-sama spoke, "For slapping the future ruler of the universe you'll be punished." At that Usagi narrowed her eyes more.  
  
"My daughter," Selenity said sadly, "For such a crime, I'm afraid you'll have to be under supervision at all times."  
  
Usagi bit her touge and though, 'Hardly any privacy,' Usagi's vision switched her eyes from her mother to the smirking Relena.  
  
"Or," God's voice caught her attention, "you will be expelled from Heaven High and receive your lessen by mail."  
  
'No friends,' thought Usagi.  
  
"Which will you choose?" Lina asked in disgust.  
  
Usagi hesitated but she was determined to win, "None," everyone gasped, "You heard me I deserve to slap Relena."  
  
At that statement Lina and Relena grew angry, and they were about to say something but God interrupted her, "I am your father, what I say you do,"  
  
Usagi scorned, "Excuse me!? You? My father? You've never been there for me for anything. It was always mother who was always there to give me strength to believe in myself."  
  
Everyone in the building was in total shock from this girl. God's anger grew. Selenity was about to stop her daughter but Usagi continued on, "Like, where the hell were you when I was close to death for, how many times now? Oh I lost count on 50! YOU are not responsible in your daughters. It's always Relena! You even used you daughters to give Relena the title of soon to be ruler of the universe. WHAT KIND OF PARENT ARE YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" God yelled, everyone was in total shock from this girl's whole talk. And every single angel knew she was right, yet they were afraid to talk against God.  
  
"YOU HAVE DISPLAYED YOUR IGNORANCE! FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU'LL GO TO HELL!" God commanded. Selenity gasped in horror as Relena and Lina smirked.  
  
God snapped his fingers. The cloud underneath Usagi gave in and she fell through the sky.  
  
The gostly figure of Sailor Mercury jumped from the cloud as she screamed, "Usagi!" Sailor Mercury knew that the only way Relena wouldn't get her soul was to get someone, no Usagi to claim her. So she decided to jump as Relena ordered, "Get her!"  
  
Usagi could hear the air whip across her ears. She embraced the pain that was going to come. Oh she felt pain all right. She hit the ground hard, which caused the dirt to fly up from the impact. It didn't stop there once she hit the ground she bounced off the ground a few feet but then hit the ground again, but this time the ground crack, which caused Usagi to fall down into Hell.   
  
The fires of Hell scorched her white dress. She expected to land in lava, but, because of her luck, she landed into somewhere soft. The pain was immense she hurt everywhere.   
  
"Whoa! It's raining chicks!" exclaimed a male voice.  
  
THAT'S ALL! A CLIFFHANGER I KNOW, SORRY BUT I WAS IN A HURRY. HEAVEN MIGHT NOT SEEM RIGHT BUT THAT'S HEAVEN TO ME. ANYWAY R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Usagi Befriends Shinigami

THE LIGHTS OF MY HOPES: USAGI BEFRIENDS SHINIGAMI  
  
Usagi sat up and saw a male with cobalt eyes with dark brown hair that was tied into a braid on his back, "And you are?" she questioned as she looked around. The room was dark and was only lighten up by the glowing red from the walls. Her dress was scorched black in a few places while her skin was untouched. She then realized that she landed on bed where the male was under the covers. Usagi blushed.  
  
The male smirked at the blushing Usagi, "Name's Shinigami, and the high lord of Hell. The man any girl wants and the jokester of the other worlds. But you, Tenshi, can call me Duo," He smirked again at her shocked face. (Surprise, surprise)  
  
"Oh," Usagi said, but then frowned, "Name's Usagi NOT Tenshi."  
  
Duo grinned, "Tenshi's the perfect name for a beautiful girl like you, Tenshi."  
  
Usagi blushed at that comment and was about to say something but was interrupted as a blue star seed flew into their line of vision.   
  
Usagi gasped. Duo stared at in confusion but then heard Usagi whisper, "Sailor Mercury..."  
  
Immediately Duo knew what it was and that it was really special to Usagi. He grabbed the blue star seed and ran out of the room with only his boxers on.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and shouted after him, "That's mine!" with that said, or shouted, she ran after him. She stumbled off the bed and ran out the door. She then ran towards the disappearing braid around the corner. She almost caught his braid but missed.  
  
"You got to be faster than that!" yelled Duo as he laughed. He passed some torturers, who sweat dropped, but then ignored Shinigami. He was always like that. The she-devils tried flirting with running Shinigami who was in his boxers. He ignored them for there was a way prettier girl behind him.  
  
Usagi passed the torturers and the she-devils. She ignored everything, every once in a while flames shot out from the lava around her, she even ignored that. From all the stories she heard about Hell being as hot as the desert, well they're wrong, for she was hardly sweating at all.  
  
"Come on!" urged Duo while laughing, which was a mistake for he quickly out of breath. After a minute of laughing Usagi tackled him onto the ground.  
  
Usagi was on top of him, trying to weigh him down. But, hey, he was Shinigami, which gave him a big advantage. With a swift movement he was on top of her, smirking with satisfaction.   
  
"I've never had so much fun for at least a century now," Duo whispered into her ear. Usagi shivered.  
  
Her hands were placed on his bare chest. The touch constantly caused static between them, but she ignored it, "I believe that Mercury's star seed belongs to me," She stated in anger.  
  
Duo stared into her sapphire eyes, "Sorry I claimed it," he smirked.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed, "YOU WHAT!" she screamed.  
  
Duo laughed sheepishly then said, "Well, I touched it first."  
  
"So! I saw it first!" pouted Usagi in a kawii way as Duo got off of her.   
  
Usagi sat up. Duo smirked again at her pouting face and shrugged, "Too bad, so sad, get over it."  
  
Usagi tackled him onto the ground again, taking him by surprise. They rolled around in the dark red ground for a while.  
  
"Hn..."   
  
At the voice the two stopped with Usagi on top, "Yeah?" Duo turned his head to the side to look at his messenger/assassin.   
  
His messenger had brown hair with piercing blue eyes, "Nakago wants to talk to you."  
  
"No prob Heero!" Duo said as Heero walked away.  
  
Duo turned his head to look at Usagi; she stared back at him. Those eyes drew him in. Slowly his lips claimed her lips. Usagi eye's widened, the static between then rose. She couldn't resist it any more; she slowly closed her eyes and replied to the kiss.  
  
Duo had a warm feeling enter him when Usagi replied. Their body heat intense the kiss more. Duo wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist, deepening the kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss for air. Usagi was panting.  
  
She blushed as she pulled away from the warm embrace of his arms. She stood up and frowned, 'What are you thinking Usagi! You have to get back to Heaven and tell God that everything's wrong,' she scolded herself.   
  
Duo got up and smirked. Usagi saw this and turned around quickly in anger. As soon as she did that an unknown force pulled on one of Duo's heartstrings, but he shrugged it off. He snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a black priest out fit with a cross necklace.   
  
"Come on," he said with a grin. Usagi turned to face him and thought that he was quite handsome in that outfit.   
  
'Get a grip, Usagi,' she scolded herself again. She took a deep breath and followed him. She practically had no choice. He had Mercury's star seed and to be near her friend, she has to be near him.  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
Queen Selenity stood in Richard's a.k.a. God's room. The sun lighted up the room, something her daughter will never see again.   
  
He spoke first, "What do you want?" He was annoyed.  
  
"How could you? How could you send your own flesh and blood to Hell?" she asked disgusted.   
  
"You heard her, she doesn't consider me as her father," he explained.  
  
"Maybe if you got to know her..." Selenity pleaded.  
  
"No. She's stubborn," he stated.  
  
Selenity exhaled sharply in tiredness, "But it's true you were never there for her! You never knew her pain or what torture she had gone through. You only saw Relena's history. A war with future technology! Relena has saw death at the age of fifteen, so did Usagi and more."  
  
"HOLD YOU TONGUE!" Selenity winced at his voice, "Who are you to judge what I decide? Get out."  
  
Selenity turned around and walked out, she stopped at the exit and said with unshed tears, "What happened to the man I met at the garden?" With that said she walked out, one thing is for sure, and she wasn't going to give up.  
  
Richard sighed and whispered, "What happened to my Selenity?"  
  
~HELL~  
  
Usagi followed Duo across a stone bridge in a dark red cave. Some of the rocks in the cave arched like a rib cage. Below the bridge was lava; fire was shooting out from the hot liquid.   
  
They went out of the cave and into a red blocked building. When they reached the entrance Duo turned around and faced her, then said with a grin, "Welcome to the Hell Council Building. Here we have all my devil advisors on the left, to the right are my messengers and my assassins and at the front entrance are some of my favourite she-devils," Duo said in a tour guide kind of a way then he sat on a big chair and patted on a seat beside him, "You'll be sitting here,"  
  
Usagi frowned but obeyed. She walked towards the seat and sat on it. The chair was hard yet perfectly shaped to comfort any person that is sitting on it.   
  
Duo grinned and then snapped his finger. Then immediately a big screen appeared in the air, it floated in mid air. On the screen was the face of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was around the same age of Usagi (Almost all the anime boys has to be around Usagi's age bcause I don't know who she should be with yet), "Hey Nakago did you assassinate Wufei?" Duo asked.  
  
The man named Nakago replied, "Yes, my Lord."   
  
Duo smiled and yelled with glee, "Yay! Wu-man's comin' to Hell!"  
  
Usagi stared at him as if he was crazy, "How do you know he's coming to Hell?'  
  
Duo stopped and stared at her. The she-devils stopped trying to wink at Shinigami and looked at Usagi as if she's crazy. No one snapped at Shinigami like that. Everyone expected that Shinigami would blow but instead he took it easy and said, "Because he killed people with no remorse," Then he thought with a smirk, 'I bet they were thinking I was going to blow my stack. Like come on! Blow my stack at such a perfect girl as her? No way!'  
  
"Oh," Usagi frowned.   
  
Duo grinned and clapped his hands and said, "Nakago come back to Hell and... dismissed," All the people in the council left in a single file. Usagi sat there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Come on babe, let's go," Duo as Usagi followed him.  
  
"It's Usagi," she stated with a frown.  
  
Duo just smirked as they walked across the bridge then back to the place where they kissed and into his room, "So you're the Tsuki no Hime?" he said in an amused voice.  
  
Usagi froze as tension entered her body, "How?"  
  
"How did I know? Well, I'm Shinigami. You know the ruler of Hell. In other words, your aura gives things away, ya know?" Duo said as if it's nothing at all.  
  
The 16-year-old girl stood there then said as calmly as she could, "You can read my aura?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Duo asked as he plopped onto his bed. He lied there on his stomach and looked up at her.  
  
"It's just that almost no one could ever read my aura except for the people I care for," Usagi explained as he motioned her to sit on the bed. She hesitantly moved towards the bed sat down on the side.   
  
"Well almost no one would ever snap at me, unless the want to fade out of existent," Duo was smirking as he said that.  
  
Usagi blushed, "Sorry I didn't want to snap at you, it's just that I needed to place my anger out,"  
  
Duo blinked, then after a minute or two he asked, "So, what exactly did you do to get to Hell? You're supposed to be an angel, especially since your Richard's daughter."  
  
"I slapped Relena," Usagi said in disgust.  
  
Duo sat up immediately and stared at her in shock and said, "I should be torturing the hell out of you now,"  
  
Usagi shrugged.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Duo asked, no longer the carefree guy but the serious one.   
  
"She was killing my friends, the sailor senshi," Usagi explained in pain.  
  
Duo bit his lower lip and said with a sigh, "Sorry, Tenshi, but I'll have to give the Mercury star seed to Relena,"  
  
"NO!" Usagi screamed in half anger and half shock, "You can't because she doesn't deserve to be the ruler of the universe,"  
  
Duo looked at her with interest then said, "I made a deal with your father,"  
  
"Father?" she spat out, "No father would use his own daughters like the way God did,"  
  
Duo eyes softened, "Fine I won't give it to her now, but I'm not guaranteeing that I wouldn't give it to her later."  
  
Usagi tackled him on his back with a hug, "Oh thanks Duo!"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
Usagi then suddenly stopped and got off of him. Duo sat up confused. Usagi then whispered, "But I can't let her get any star seeds ever. How could I do that?"  
  
Duo grinned and said, "Easy, get Shinigami to allow you to go to the living world," he informed not so smartly. He gasped and covered his mouth as saw Usagi put on pleading eyes with unshed tears, "Oh no," he said while shaking his head.  
  
"Come on I really need to go back and help my friends, please?" she pleaded.  
  
Duo looked away, but Usagi's plead got the best of him. He sighed and said, "Fine, but I'll have to go with you,"  
  
Usagi beamed at him, which caused him not regret what he had just done, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Usagi thanked him. (No, duh)  
  
Duo grinned, "No prob," 'I guess,' he thought. He was grinning at her when he snapped his head up. His smile grew even larger, "Wu-man is here!" Usagi felt it to. The man named Wufei has come to Hell. His aura was cold, yet full of pride.  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Mamoru sat there on his couch, not thinking of anything but his Usako. No. Not his anymore, not after what he had done. Don't get hi wrong or anything, He loves her very much, it's just that he has needs as well, manly needs. (Cough, cough)   
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his into the soft couch. There was pain in his heart, wanting her to come back to him like the many times she did. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes staring at the ceiling, he could feel that he was dieing from love lost.  
  
'Usako...' he thought.  
  
~ENDLESS SKY OF BLUE~  
  
Ami floated on her back in an endless sky of blue with clouds in the distance. She was dressed in her senshi fuku. The soft wind hummed in her ear like soft music.  
  
"Ami!" a familiar voice greeted her ears.  
  
"Huh..." Ami opened her eyes slowly. When her eyes were fully open she seemed to have floated to an up right position.   
  
Then a blond haired teenager came into her view, "Hey there!"  
  
"Minako?" Ami questioned.  
  
The girl, Minako, smiled and replied, "Hai!"  
  
"Where are we?" Ami asked as her eyes turned from dazed to concern.  
  
"We're at the non-existence realm," answered a brunette.  
  
"Makoto?" Ami said in surprise.  
  
"Not only her," said the raven-haired teenager.   
  
"Rei..." Ami said in a mere whisper, but then questioned, "What exactly is the non-existence realm?"  
  
Makoto sighed and explained, "Well it's exactly what it's called. We don't exist anymore, instead we just watch the people who do exist or talk,"  
  
Ami eyes narrowed in determination, "Let's watch Usagi,"  
  
Rei nodded, "That's what we've been doing."  
  
"Usagi went to Hell," Minako said sadly.  
  
Ami nodded as a screen appeared out of thin air seeing Usagi with Shinigami walking towards the Hell Gate.   
  
~HELL~  
  
Usagi walked beside Duo to the big dark red gate. Usagi licked her parched lips when the gates opened to reveal a boy with slick black hair tied into a tight ponytail.  
  
"Wu-man!" Duo shouted with glee as he ran towards Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell! It's Wufei NOT Wu-man," the Chinese said in anger.  
  
Duo pouted cutely, "Well, I'm Shinigami NOT Duo," he imitated Wufei perfectly.  
  
Usagi giggled, but then stopped when the guys were glaring at her. She inhaled and forced herself to put a straight face on.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo. Duo just stared. The so called staring contest lasted about ten seconds when Shinigami turns around and walked towards Usagi saying, "Trowa you shall see to it that our friend WUFEI get aquatinted with Hell." With that said Duo took Usagi's hand in a gentlemanly matter and led her to Hell Gate.  
  
"And where are YOU going?" a girl with green eyes asked. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Duo stopped in mid track and faced her, then answered with a grin, "Well, Soi, I'm going to earth,"  
  
Soi frowned and said, "We need you here."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and replied simply, "Heero will replace me."  
  
Herro stared at Shinigami and nodded. Duo gave him a grin, and then took Usagi's hand again. Duo ran through the gate with Usagi trailing behind.  
  
Soi eyes narrowed and thought, 'What's so special about that girl that caused Shinigami to allow her to go back to the living world and have him personally protect her?'  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
Miaka was pacing around in her room, bored, sad and worried for her sister.  
  
"She shouldn't have been so angry," Hitomi said worriedly for the tenth time from Miaka's bed.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you think father will forgive her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head in dismay, "Most likely not, Usagi wouldn't even admit God as our father,"  
  
Miaka stopped pacing and said with a frown, "But... she's right. Relena is... spoiled."  
  
The girls nodded as Quartre, Hotohori and Allen came in the room.  
  
"We received news that Usagi-hime was not so easily sucked in by Shinigami's boyish charms," Allen said.  
  
Hitomi blinked, "She hasn't?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head and asked, "Why?"  
  
Miaka answered that question with a bright smile, "Because most girls do,"  
  
Quatre nodded while saying, "Usagi-hime befriended Shinigami and is now on earth,"  
  
The girls nodded in disbelief that someone, mainly a girl like Usagi, has befriended him so fast.  
  
Allen then spoke, "We have no idea how they became friends so fast, but that is how the stars are written,"  
  
Miaka's face straightened and said seriously, "The planets and stars tell all. They tell nothing, but the truth. They are the ones that pick the true Cosmos ruler, not God or Shinigami."  
  
Quartre nodded, "So whatever happens, the Cosmos system chooses its ruler. The only way to get by that is to merge the star seeds by hand."  
  
Hitomi swallowed and prayed to the Cosmos system, "Please, don't let the ruler be Relena,"  
  
~QUEEN SELENITY'S PALACE~  
  
The Queen sat on her throne and whispered to her self, "The planets and stars are the true rulers of the Cosmos system, and yet they need somebody to represent them,"  
  
She closed her eyes to think, 'Even I can't help you, my daughter. If you don't want Relena to succeed, then you must complete a very difficult task.'  
  
~A MANSION ON EARTH~  
  
Hotaru sat on her bed panting lightly. She just had a dream about Sailor Galixia trying to tell her that the planets are lining up for a special occasion and that Hotaru needed to keep herself out of reach from one of the God's daughters before that occasion or Heaven and Hell would go into war...  
  
That was all Hotaru got because a ki ball hit Galixia dead center, bringing the former Light of Hope (In my story Usagi's star seed is now the light of hope, considering that she was the one who destroyed Choas.) back to life. But before the star seed could fly away a hand grabbed it.  
  
"The enemy is strong,' Hotaru thought.  
  
~NON-EXISTENCE REALM~  
  
The Golden Senshi floated down and landed up right. Her eyes shot open, looking at the inner senshi, "So this is the non-existense realm," she stated.  
  
The inner nodded as Jupiter said, "Nice of you to drop in,"  
  
Galixia smiled slightly, "I didn't get a chance to finish telling Saturn my warning,"  
  
"What was the rest of it?" Mars asked.   
  
She licked her lips and replied, "Hotaru must not let the enemy get her star seed before the planets line up or Relena will become the Queen of the Stars. If the planets and stars agree with it then they'll accept it."  
  
"What if they don't accept it?" Mercury asked.  
  
Galixia replied, "Then Heaven and Hell will have to go into war with the Cosmos system, even if Relena merge the star seeds by hand. Such a fight will be so awful that the people that live on the planets will get affected too. The people won't know which side to take, the one's that are neutral will probably get killed anyways by the acts of the others,"   
  
Venus gasped in horror.  
  
Galixia nodded, "I know... it's horrible."  
  
I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS LONG AS THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT THAT'S AS MUCH AS I CAN GIVE YOU RIGHT NOW. VOTE FOR WHOM YOU WANT USAGI TO BE WITH EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE DUO IS GOING TO GET THE GIRL, BUT VOTES CAN GET YOU ALMOST ANYWHERE! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Story of Cosmos

THE LIGHTS OF MY HOPES: STORY OF COSMOS  
  
A black portal appeared in a forest and immediately two figures fell from the portal, collapsing in a small pile. Once the two people hit the forest ground the portal disappeared.   
  
"Ow," whined Usagi as Duo got off of her.  
  
"Sorry, I still can't quiet get used to that," Duo said while putting his hand on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.   
  
Usagi got up and glared at him while brushing some leaves from her pants. After that she asked, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Before Duo can reply a book fell from the sky and landed in front of Usagi. She blinked once then twice to check if she was seeing things. Well, it's not like everyday a book falls from the sky. She looked down, and surly enough it was a book, she then bent down and grabbed the book.   
  
Usagi held it up to her face as Duo stared at the book intently. The book looked as if it was made of rough black skin of an animal, but it felt as smooth as glass. On the cover 'Story of Cosmos' was written in golden ink.   
  
Duo stepped forward and stared at the book in Usagi's hands and said in awe, "Oh my God,"  
  
Usagi looked at him and questioned, "What?"  
  
Duo stared at her and answered, "That's one of the ancient books that were made since the beginning of time,"  
  
She still looked confused.  
  
He took the book away from her grasp and explained, "This book tells the story of Cosmos. Many immortals would do almost anything to know what happened in the beginning of time and space, when Cosmos was born."  
  
Usagi stared at the book in awe as he continued; "There are exactly five books in all with this story. The books tell the truth about what happened when Cosmos was born, how the universe form and how almost everything came to be."  
  
Usagi nodded, but then pursed her lips together, frowned and asked, "Can we read it?"  
  
The great Shinigami blinked and said, "I don't see why not,"  
  
Usagi smiled as she took the book back and flipped open the cover.  
  
The pages were pure black, the whole story was written in golden ink. Each page held a distinctive power of the universe.  
  
Usagi licked her lips and started to read aloud.  
  
"Chapter one- Birth of Cosmos"  
  
She took a breath and continued.  
  
"Since the beginning of time and space, when it was all pitch black. Nothing was living, it was all dark, cold and dead."  
  
Duo drew closer to her in order to hear her better.  
  
"But one day... a light came forth, born from the darkness, but the complete opposite. The Light. It was the true child of both time and space."  
  
Usagi swallowed some of her saliva, turned to the next page and continued.  
  
"The Light quickly took form of a creature of warmth, love and life. Space and time gave their child a name, Cosmos. Little did they know was that Cosmos would create many things."  
  
"Slowly Cosmos learned of it's powers and created star seeds, the soul of the planets. To guide these infant star seeds in growth were the stars."  
  
"Space watched this in amusement as time carried the orders of Cosmos."  
  
"As the waves of time passed the star seeds grew bigger into each respective planet. The leader of the counseling stars eventually grew into what we are known today as the Sun."  
  
Usagi took another breath as Duo came closer to listen to the story. She could feel some of his breath tickling her neck sending an electric shock through out her body. She ignored it and continued.  
  
"After a while little stars became moons which orbited some of the bigger planets, which provided more joy to the void of darkness."  
  
"In due time the planets became parents themselves as living beings that breathe and eat were living on them."  
  
"By then the planets, stars and moons chose Cosmos to be their leader."  
  
"Space was still watching everything as time smiled greatly at them."  
  
Usagi swallowed another lump of saliva as Duo's intense breath made her shiver in delight.  
  
"Chapter Two- The War"  
  
"Another year had passed and the living beings on the planets became independent and violent. They quickly drew war at their leader Cosmos."  
  
"Space watched in horror as time tried to save its child."  
  
"After a year Cosmos couldn't take the negativity anymore and eventually she got killed by its own children."  
  
Usagi breathed deeper at the death of Cosmos. Duo in haled and exhaled slowly as she turned the page and continued to read.  
  
"The planets, stars and moons got affected immediately. The planets cut their star seeds in half to mourn for their Light."  
  
"One half of the star seed remained to keep the planets alive as the other half created a special child for each planet. Representing each planet those special children tried to restore the peace that Cosmos had once made, they were the sailor senshis."  
  
Usagi gasped, "Sailor senshis?"  
  
Duo frowned and said, "Not your friends, but the aunts esters of them. Hurry up and read."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to read. Her hot breath made Duo feel comfortable as her voice flowed into his ears like sweet music.  
  
"The moons created a special weapon of light to mourn the lost of their light, it was called the moon crystal."  
  
Again Usagi gasped.  
  
Duo sighed and said, "Continue."  
  
She nodded, turned the page and continued.  
  
"Before anyone knew it, space wept in pain, thus creating the Milky Way."  
  
"Time carried those tears across the galaxy as if it was weeping as well."  
  
"Stars dimmed to morn for the Leader of the Stars. Some stars even died in the process of mourning, which created dead corps of rocks we now know as space junk."   
  
"As time carried not only its pain but everyone's pain. The planet, stars and moons ignored the living beings that killed Cosmos."  
  
"They mourned for a long time. Space kept its beings that were created alive in the barrier of darkness as time carried everyone to the end of eternity."  
  
"They all waited for Cosmos to return. Until that day they shall mourn and they still are for their light of hope, creator, friend and love one called Cosmos."  
  
Usagi turned to the next page only to find black paper with no writing on it what so ever.  
  
Duo looked at the black paper and frowned, " I guess the people who wrote this book never finished it."  
  
She nodded her head as she closed the book.  
  
Before another word could be said a hand grabbed the book from the above. Usagi gasped and looked up.  
  
"Trunks," Shinigami said with a grin as Usagi was jumping up and down, trying to retrieve the book from the floating angel.  
  
"Hey," Trunks replied as her looked down at the cute princess trying to reach him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Selenity-sama sent me," Trunks said with a smirk as Usagi took one leap and grabbed his foot.  
  
"Mother?" Usagi asked in wonderment as she let go of Trunks' foot and dropped a few centimeters to the ground.  
  
"Ow," she said.  
  
Duo was trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
Trunks smirked as he flew down in front of her. He then bent down to the angry Bunny and stared into her narrowed eyes.  
  
Usagi frowned.  
  
"Now, now, a cute girl like you shouldn't be angry," said Trunks in a voice, which can cause any girl to die for. He slipped his index finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up a bit. Slowly he descended is lips on her milky ones, 'So soft,' he thought.  
  
Usagi was in the state of shock as her face was tinted with a slight blush.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes and frowned at Trunks as jealousy seared through his body. He was quite unfamiliar with this emotion considering that he really never cared if Trunks get some of the girls. But this was different, very different.  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
"Selenity-sama I still insist that you let me go and protect Usagi-hime too," Quartre said in a half begging voice.  
  
The throne room was bright. Queen Selenity sat on her throne as she listened in amusement as Quartre, Hotohori and Allen trying to convince her that she should send them to protect her daughter, after seeing Trunks kissing Usagi, of course.  
  
"Believe me, boys, I'm sure Trunks is someone who is very capable in protecting my daughter," Selenity replied calmly.  
  
"By seducing her!" Allen exploded with emotion.  
  
They all blinked in surprise by that outburst.  
  
Allen panted in frustration but apologized, "I'm sorry, your Majesty, for my outburst but both Shinigami and Trunks are known as boys who flirt... a lot,"  
  
"He is right, your Highness. Trunks isn't such a good idea, he might end up hurting Usagi-hime," Hotohori agreed as Quartre nodded his head.  
  
Selenity sat there, emotionless, like a statue. She blinked a few times. Slowly her mouth twisted into a smile. All of a sudden she laughed. She hadn't laughed since her daughter went to Hell, so the boys were taken aback by her reply, "You boys are quiet fond of my daughter,"  
  
The boys blinked in confusion as a small blush crept on their faces.  
  
Quartre was about to say something but got interrupted by Selenity, "Say no more. By the order of the Moon, Heaven and myself, you three shall go down and protect my daughter," she ordered firmly.  
  
Quartre smiled and sighed in relief, 'Usagi...'  
  
Hotohori felt his heart warm up by the mention of Usagi's name.  
  
Allen nodded with great gratitude as the three bowed and walked out of the palace.  
  
Selenity smiled at their disappearing form, 'Be careful my daughter,'  
  
~NON- EXISTENSE REALM~  
  
Venus watched the screen intently when Trunks brushed his lips across Usagi's lips, "YAY! Love is in the air!"  
  
"How would you know?! He's a playboy type. He's probably going to flirt with every girl they meet," Jupiter said.  
  
"And Shinigami's good?!" Venus snapped.  
  
The other girls sweat dropped as the two continued to fight.  
  
Galixia didn't pay attention as she stared at Usagi, 'The planets choose, not above or below,'  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Trunks pulled back from the blissful kiss and smirked at Usagi's face.  
  
Usagi forced herself to blink out of shock. She frowned at Trunks, "Do NOT do that, bastard!" she shouted as she grabbed the book, got up and fast walked away from Trunks.  
  
Duo was still frowning even if Usagi had called Trunks a bastard, he wanted to kick his ass bad!  
  
Trunks sat there with a grin while looking at Usagi's disappearing figure, "Damn she tastes good,"  
  
Duo felt himself going over the edge and was about to punch Trunks when he heard a scream.  
  
"Usagi!" the boys said at the same time. Before wasting any time they ran towards the direction of the scream.  
  
They were now running in top speed, slowly they could see this tiger like monster except its strips are purple on a blue coating.  
  
Usagi was sitting on the ground with the book in her arms trembling in fear, yet her face showed anger at the monster.   
  
The monster bared its large teeth at her. Saliva dripped from its mouth, it was so close to her that she could smell her breath.   
  
Trunks gathered his ki in his hand and threw it at the large beast. The ki hit the monster and launched it off its feet and into a tree.  
  
Duo went to Usagi first, "You ok?"  
  
Usagi eyes showed hurt and fear; "Now I am,"  
  
Her eyes made Duo's blood boil in hatred towards the monster. He got up and glared at the tiger, his eye showed death towards it. His ki grew rapidly; little sparks of lightning came off of him. His ki gathered in front of him in a ball of the size of a basketball.   
  
The forest grew darker and darker until the only light source was from the ki ball. Trunks stood there staring at the powerful ki blast in shock as Duo released it and it flew towards the tiger. The speed of the ki ball was so fast that it kicked up dirt, making a trail behind it like a shooting star.  
  
The ki ball smacked the monster into a tree. Dust kicked up near the impact taken by the tree from the monster. Dirt swirled around the area for sometime until dark glowing red eyes could be seen. With a roar the monster leaped towards Duo.  
  
The deformed tiger could have squashed Duo if it wasn't for a strike of lightning from up above that caused the monster to whack into another tree.  
  
Usagi blinked and looked up to see three familiar angels, "Quartre, Hotohori, Allen!" she shouted with glee.   
  
The boys nodded their heads and smiled at Usagi.  
  
The monster got up and was about to attack when Trunks let go of his anger. The ki gathered throughout his body. Quickly when he felt his energy completely controlled he let it go and killed the monster.  
  
It gave a powerful screech of pain and then turned into dust.  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip and tightened her grip on the book, 'Why couldn't I do that?'  
  
"Are you ok?" Hotohori's concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine," there was a slight pause and then she asked, "Why are you all here?"  
  
Allen smiled, "Selenity-sama sent us,"  
  
She nodded as they walked towards the city.  
  
Duo frowned in anger since Usagi's attention was averted from him to Trunks now to other three angels.  
  
Trunks frowned as well, 'her lips were so soft and sweet,'  
  
~MICHIRU~  
  
Michiru sat there on the balcony looking at the endless blue of the sea.   
  
She sighed and whispered, "How can this happen? When will it all end?"  
  
She then placed her elbow onto the rail and set her head on her hand. She used her middle finger and thumb to rub her temples in order to calm her headache down, "So many questions and no answers at all,"  
  
She closed her eyes as she listened to the waves of the sea for answers, "The Sea is in pain and the planets are lining up. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
~HAKURA~  
  
Hakura grabbed the side of the cliff and heaved herself up. She was panting heavily as she got up and stared at the forest below her, "Mountain climbing is good exercise,"   
  
The wind ruffled her hair, soothing her hot skin, "The wind is crying and there's no one to stop it."  
  
She closed her eyes and let the sun caress her skin, "They inners are dead and so is Usagi," she frowned, opened her eyes and shouted with anger, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"   
  
Her voice echoed through the forest below her. Birds flew out of the forest by her voice. Hakura sighed, "The stars are brightening and the moon crystal is no where to be found, what could it be?"  
  
~HOTARU~  
  
Hotaru sat on her bed, staring at one of her lamps, "Is the end going to come?"  
  
She was expecting an answer and it came from inside of her head.  
  
She spoke to herself again, "Cosmos is coming?"  
  
The answer can only be heard from inside of her head. Hotaru nodded, "I will stay alive until that time," she promised to herself.  
  
Slowly the planet Saturn glowed an eerie colour of purple and it whispered in space, "Cosmos is near... it will come back to us,"  
  
~TIME GATES~  
  
Setsuna sighed in tiredness as she sat on her chair, "The time will come, until then Relena will not get to me,"  
  
"Are you sure, my child?" the voice of the planet Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes mother, I'll make sure that Cosmos will prevail," Setsuna promised.  
  
She could feel the planet close its eyes and then spoke, "Live is but a wheel that spins over and over again. History would probably repeat itself."  
  
Setsuna frowned and shook her head 'no'; "The living beings won't announce war this time."  
  
"Maybe not, but Heaven and Hell might," Pluto said.  
  
"Don't worry, I believe in my Light of Hope," Setsuna said with confidence.   
  
~EARTH~  
  
Mamoru walked down the streets hoping to get some air, but surprise, surprise he didn't finish his walk at all.  
  
A ki ball came flying out of nowhere and hit him dead center. He let out a painful howl as his golden star seed appeared in front of him.  
  
The citizens ran away from him when a hand reached out and took the golden jewel.  
  
~NON- EXISTENSE REALM~  
  
Prince Endymion floated for a while but then got pulled down and in front of a fuming Sailor Mars.  
  
"How dare you show your face!" she screamed while holding on the collar of his cape.  
  
Endymion looked around him, just to see five angry sailor senshis.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he lied.  
  
"You cheating bastard! We know everything!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah!" Venus agreed.  
  
Endymion gulped in fear, "I didn't know that Usagi was going to my apartment,"  
  
Mercury narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Come on guys. He's not worth it," Galixia said as she glared daggers at the prince.  
  
"Fine," Mars said as she let go of him.  
  
~EARTH~  
  
"So a ancient book fell from the sky, you two read it and then you met Trunks?" Quartre asked.  
  
Usagi beamed at him, "Yep,"  
  
He smiled back.  
  
Duo glared at the back of Quartre's head in jealousy.   
  
"Where should we go?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
Usagi put a thoughtful look on for a minute, "A hotel or something, but we don't have any money."  
  
Duo smiled and said happily, "I'm Shinigami, therefore it's logical that I can make money." With that said he snapped his fingers and money appeared.  
  
Usagi smiled at him as the boys frowned at Shinigami for steeling the blonde's attention, but they couldn't say a thing for he was at the same level as God.  
  
Together the six walked into the city and towards a hotel.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! OK, HERE'S THE DEAL GIVE ME AT LEAST TEN, AND I REPEAT *TEN* REVIEWS THEN I'LL CONTINUE! R/R PLEASE!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. The Truth About Galixia and Chibi-Chibi

THIS CHAPTER ID DEDICATED TO REBECCA-CHAN. THX FOR E-MAILING ME ;)!!!!  
  
THE LIGHTS OF MY HOPES: TRUTH ABOUT GALIXIA AND CHIBI-CHIBI  
  
Sunlight peered through the window and hit Usagi directly in the eye, making her stir slowly. Her eyes opened as she groggily sat up. She sighed loudly as she got up and took a shower.   
  
The ancient book of cosmos shone as Usagi got out of the shower dressed and picked it up. She then reached for the doorknob and twisted it open, only to find a bouquet of red roses to be held in front of her. She blinked and looked up to see Trunks smirking at her with the seductive sparkle in his eyes.  
  
She frowned and said in an angry tone, "Trunks please, get serious about this."  
  
"I know. I just want to say sorry for yesterday," Trunks apologized with a grin.  
  
Usagi glared at him from underneath her bangs and whispered, "Nice try bastard. But I must admit I liked the flower effect." With that she walked out of the dinning room in the glorious hotel.  
  
Trunks only smirked as thought, 'Damn, she's good... beautiful... and absolutely sexy! I'll get her.' Not noticing Shinigami was watching Trunks with, for some reason, fire raging inside him.  
  
~DINNING ROOM~  
  
Usagi plumped down on her seat where Allen, Quartre and Hotohori looked at her frowning face worriedly.  
  
Quartre made the first move, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Trunks," came the reply through clenched teeth.  
  
Allen looked at the angel of purity as he understood, "I know Usagi-hime, but please don't let him get to you."  
  
Usagi then slammed the ancient book on the table and said frustrated, "I know but he's a bastard."  
  
This surprised the boys, except Allen for he was laughing inside. Then Hotohori suggested, "Let's go get some new clothes later."  
  
Usagi face beamed and gasped out, "Really?"  
  
"Really. I'll cough out enough money for us all," Shinigami reassured as he sat down beside the over dosed with happiness Bunny.   
  
"Oh thank you Duo!" she squealed with delight.  
  
Duo smiled for his good work since he knew that every teenaged girl just loved shopping.  
  
~HEAVEN~  
  
"You what?" questioned God.  
  
Selenity stood her ground, but inside her heart broke even more as she replied, "I've sent Quartre, Allen, Hotohori and Trunks to protect MY daughter."  
  
Richard's anger overflowed as Lina smoothly rubbed his back as she said, "Why? She's not that important."  
  
"Lina is right," stated Richard as tears stung Selenity's soul.  
  
"I dare you to say that again Richard!" she yelled to defend her daughter's pride.   
  
God hesitated but said softly for he knew this would break his love's heart, "She's not important."  
  
Lina smirked in triumph as she looked at Selenity.  
  
Selenity bit her lower lip and said firmly, "You will regret those words, Richard, and I'll make sure of that." She nodded in determination as she proudly walked out of the room that belonged to her ex-love.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's a witch," scowled Lina as she hugged her husband.  
  
~NON-EXISTENCE REALM~  
  
"Can you believe that bitch!" screamed Jupiter as she saw Lina hugging their king.  
  
"Yeah! Manipulating our king!" Mars spat out in disgust.  
  
"Guys, I don't think he'll be our king for long," Mercury notified.  
  
"I agree the romance between them is swaying...badly," Venus agreed with a frown.  
  
"I say that she should go to hell!" yelled Endymion.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Galixia as she slapped the earthen prince.   
  
The other four senshis silenced for they've never heard Galixia scream before.  
  
"You ok?" Venus asked carefully to make sure that she wouldn't tick the golden senshi more.  
  
"Hai, I'm just sick and tired of people not realizing Usagi-hime's pain," Galixia replied sadly.  
  
Mercury nodded and commented, "Then we'll try harder in trying to figure out a plan."  
  
The others agreed, except for the nose bleeding Endymion.  
  
~MALL~  
  
"Sugoi! This is so incredible!" gasped the cheerful angel of purity with the ancient book clutched in a tight hug.  
  
Trunks went into the mall and agreed with Usagi. 'God, the mall is huge,' he thought as the angels and Shinigami stood behind Usagi and observed the area just in case.  
  
Usagi then turned around and announced, "Let's get a move on it."  
  
The guys looked at her then nodded as they walked into a clothing store.  
  
Usagi was the one who actually walked around observing the clothes as the other three wandered aimlessly, checking the perimeter as Quartre stayed close to Usagi.  
  
(Note: I'm not describing what clothes they're wearing. Sorry, but you can imagine it, right?)  
  
After, like two hours of torture for the boys Usagi was satisfied with her new clothing as she walked out of the store, holding the book.  
  
"So where are we going now Usagi-hime?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Usagi froze as she said, "Please people don't call me Usagi-hime just call me Usagi."  
  
It was the angel's turn to freeze, except Trunks, as Allen explained, "But Usagi-hime...er..um... Usagi it's only formal."  
  
"But guys it's weird to people if you call me that," Usagi said, "Besides, we're friends right?"  
  
Those words stung Hotohori, 'Friends? She only thinks of us as her friends?' then he said, "Of course, Usagi, we're friends."  
  
Usagi nodded happily as they walked into a restaurant.  
  
~NON-EXISTENCE REALM~  
  
"Have you guys figured it out yet?" Jupiter asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Not yet," Mercury sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"I got it," Galixia whispered as the other senshis turned their attention towards her.  
  
"Well?" Mars asked in desperation.  
  
Galixia nodded and explained, "I'll get Chibi-Chibi to go into the world and complete the ancient book."  
  
"But I thought she was a part of you. So shouldn't she be dead?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Galixia shook her head, "Ile, Chibi-Chibi is the star seed of light which decided to live in me for a while for she was weak and needed someone to hide her from the darkness and hatred of humans. But then Chaos raged into life and I was forced in setting Chibi-Chibi free from my body."  
  
"I see. So you and Chibi-Chibi are two people?" Mercury asked as Galixia nodded.  
  
"Then where the hell is your star seed?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Lost in the loop of space for I was a former guardian of Cosmos, herself. I could only stay alive because of my will in finding my friend and former queen," Galixia sighed.   
  
"You're an ancient senshi? One of the very original?" Venus asked.  
  
"Hai," came the simple answer.  
  
~OUTTER MANSION~  
  
"Minna!" shouted Hotaru as Hakura and Michiru turned to her and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"We HAVE to stay alive," the brave Firefly stated.  
  
"Of course, to save the world," Michiru said.  
  
"No, I mean seriously we HAVE to stay alive," Hotaru said desperately.  
  
"What are you getting at, Hotaru?" Hakura asked worriedly.  
  
"One phrase, Cosmos is coming," she replied as the senshis of both wind and sea gasped in realization.  
  
~TIME GATE~  
  
"All is piecing together like a puzzle," Setsuna whispered.  
  
"What should I do?" Selenity asked her dear friend of time.  
  
"Selenity-sama, don't worry the planets won't let this fail again," reassured Setsuna.  
  
"But the war..." Selenity whispered in horror.  
  
"It won't happen this time. I'm sure of it," stated Setsuna firmly.  
  
"I hope so. Dear god I hope so," Selenity said as Setsuna glowed dark red.  
  
"Almost time," she told her queen.  
  
"The planets will line up and eventually choose. And choose they will for it's time when they get their queen back," Selenity repeated the last line of a certain book.  
  
~NON-EXSISTENCE REALM~  
  
"Ok. We got that settled. Another question, how can Chibi-Chibi finish the book?" Mars asked.  
  
"Cause Chibi-Chibi is one of the guardians who protected Sailor Cosmos too. Since we are separate she's the one actually alive for she was damaged in the Great War and needed me. I agreed for I am her friend," Galixia announced.  
  
The other senshis nodded understandingly.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A CLIFFFY. PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
